In fluid pumping applications where cross contamination between a pump and the fluid to be pumped must be avoided, peristaltic pumps are preferred. There are generally two types of peristaltic pumps, namely rotary, and linear. Rotary peristaltic pumps utilize a rotor with a number of protuberances around the rotor's circumference or shaft. As the rotor rotates the protuberances (e.g., rollers, shoes, wipers, and the like) sequentially occlude the flexible tube. The part of the tube under compression closes (or “occludes”) thus forcing the fluid through the tube. As the tube opens to its natural state (after each compression) fluid is restored inducing pumping action. This process has several analogs in biology and is called peristalsis, e.g., the gastrointestinal tract. Also known in the art of peristaltic pumps are linear peristaltic pumps.